


swallow my breath

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Prompt Fic, Soul Bond, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Demon hunting is not an occupation without its risks. Jesse's starting to wonder if he might just be getting too old for this.





	

Jesse is starting to suspect that he might be getting too old for this.

With Peacekeeper in one hand and the other clamped on the slowly closing gaping wound on his side, Jesse grits his teeth. He’s left a winding trail of blood through the hideout and knows, without a doubt, that he’s been followed. Now, it’s just a game of cat and mouse.

They’re playing with him now.

Jesse hopes that Hanzo’s having better luck. All he has to do is stay alive long enough for Hanzo to finish the demon in charge. Then its thralls will fall and he can rest.

Peacekeeper feels heavy in his hand, his vision is starting to waver a little. Jesse spots the first of the thralls; still recognizable as being human, but it’s mouth is a gaping maw of sharply pointed teeth and it has eyes the exact same shade as pitch.

He raises Peacekeeper, has to steady himself, takes aim, and fires.

His aim’s a little off. Vision swimming, he managed a clean shot through its eye. It goes down, blood and brain spattering across the wall behind it. Not his best work, but it’s good enough.

Unfortunately, the gun shot attracts the rest of them. The sight of their fallen brother galvanizing them into a bloodthirsty horde. Jesse will be lucky if he escapes in one piece. He raises Peacekeeper, taking out another two before the third one tears into his side with razor sharp claws and teeth like daggers.

He screams.

It tears and _tears_.

All Jesse can hear is the rush of blood in his ears. The sound of his flesh being torn.

He grits his teeth. Hand shaking, finger twitching on the trigger, he twists and cries out because it feels as though he’s being torn in half and he might as well be, for all he knows. He sucks in air that bubbles in his mouth, blood welling in and nearly choking him.

 _Just a little further_.

Weakness begins to seep into his limbs, sapping what little strength he has left. He won’t be able to pull the trigger.

Peacekeeper drops from his numb hand.

Jesse’s vision goes dark at the edges, fading out and turning fuzzy. He can’t make out the thrall tearing into him. He can’t feel the wound any longer. Nothing but a strange warmth winding its way through him, coursing through his veins, and rendering him slowly unaware of the world around him.

The last thing that Jesse remembers is the distant twang of a bowstring. The thwack of an arrow finding its mark.

He remembers bright amber filling his blurring and fading vision.

After that, all he knows is darkness. 

 

 

 

Jesse isn’t sure how long he was unconscious.

When he opens his eyes, he rather feels like he drank his way through an entire cellar’s worth of fine bourbon and whiskey. His head feels muddled, senses dull and his ears are full of buzzing and ringing. Opening his eyes is an excruciating effort, taking up almost all the energy he has.

His throat feels sticky. Swallowing doesn’t help, because his mouth is dry.

“Jesse?”

Hanzo’s voice is soft and Jesse’s too weak to turn his head. He tries to make a noise in response, but that proves to be a mistake as he dissolves into a weak coughing fit. His throat feels worse, as though he’s scraped it raw with sandpaper.

“Be still, Jesse,” Hanzo soothes. There’s a cool hand at the back of his head, supporting it as Hanzo gently helps him drink some water.

If it weren’t for him, Jesse would have guzzled the entire glass; luckily, he doesn’t have the strength to manage even holding the glass – much less sit up. He wouldn’t even manage to hold the glass steady enough to drink.

Hanzo takes the glass away after a while and settles Jesse back into the comfort of the narrow bed. Since their bond, his senses have been enhanced, but for now they’re muddled. He remembers the sensory overload he’d experienced at first. It’s like that all over again. Everything is too loud. He’s grateful that his other senses are still hazy, because the roar of the train is enough to give him a pounding headache.

Gently stroking Jesse’s face, Hanzo leans in and presses a light kiss to his forehead. His lips are mercifully cool, as always, soothing away the heat that’s settled into Jesse’s bones.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Hanzo murmurs. “I will take care of you, Jesse.”

The only noise Jesse can make is one of choked affirmation. He’s too weak to do much else; not even nuzzle into Hanzo’s touch, which he very much wants to.

Pulling away, Hanzo raises his hand to his mouth and bites into his finger. Blood dribbles down, staining his skin bright crimson. He presses the bleeding digit to Jesse’s mouth, the blood tingling and burning against his lips.

He wonders what he’ll see this time.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** "Everything's going to be fine."  
>  **Words:** 831 words
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompter and an ask blog meme over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com). If you want, I'm still taking one word prompts plus a ship in my inbox. Just give me a little while and I'll get around to them. :)


End file.
